


Searching

by haunted_ella (Leviarty)



Series: Born Again [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/haunted_ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks for a way to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Another tag to 7x17 Born Again Identity.

Sam was constantly hounding Dean about finding a way to help Cas. There had to be someone they could call, or something on the internet or  _something_. Dean shrugged it off like it was nothing. Told Sam they had bigger fish to worry about and they'd deal with it when they weren't so busy with monsters and ghosts and Leviathan and Dick Roman. Sam pointed out that they would always be dealing with monsters and ghosts, even if they managed to get rid of the Leviathan. Dean always waved him off.

So Sam hit the books on his own. Figuratively. He hit the computer was more accurate. Every now and then, when he got a free moment, he'd spend it searching for some possible solution. He knew finding it was unlikely, as they hadn't been able to find a solution when it was his problem, and Angel problems were a whole different ball park.

What Sam didn't know was that Dean  _was_ working on it. Constantly. Every second that they weren't actively working a case, he was in the library flipping through every book he thinks might have an answer. He even went so far as to summon Crowley (fucking  _Crowley_ ) for answers. He had none, of course, and Dean spent the better half of the next week kicking himself for even trying.

He also summoned Death, who was, of course, cryptic and mostly useless. Putting a wall in Sammy's head was one thing, but playing around in an Angel's noggin? That was dangerous, stupid, and about a dozen other words Dean wasn't really paying attention to.

But Dean got the distinct impression that Death knew more than he was letting on. There  _was_  an answer out there. He'd just have to keep searching.


End file.
